


Rope in Cyberland

by Rhythmloid



Series: Written for Others [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Sucking, Crack, Crack Fic, Crossover, Cum Swallowing, Cyberpunk, F/M, Funny, Smut, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: Rope gets whisked away to a strange city! And meets a handsome face...
Relationships: Rope (Arknights)/ Johnny Silverhand (Cyberpunk 2077)
Series: Written for Others [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rope in Cyberland

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for someone else *wink wink* but they have decided to share it with you! Starring Rope Arknights and Johnny Silverhand!

Rope landed on a pile of trash and 500 returned copies of cyberpunk 2077 with a loud clang! What had happened? All she remembered was being sucked up in a strange portal before being spit out in a weird place. Her eyes regained focus to see an unfamiliar face. His hair was dark and long and he had a beard. 

“Wake the fuck up, samurai.” He said. His voice was deep and syrupy. The man took off the sunglasses he was wearing and held out his hand to help the confused purple rabbit up. It took a few seconds for Rope to get her bearings together. She slowly stood up with a loud groan, her body aching from the hard garbage pillow she fell on. 

“Heeey…. where am I?” Rope said, whining a bit as her body still hurt from the impact.

“You’re in night city, bucko, and I’m Johnny Silverhand,” he introduced himself. He looked like Keanu Reeves, but Rope knew better.

“Ahhh…. My name is Rope Arknights. I’m not quite sure how I got here…. but I do know that I have something that's yours~!” Rope lifted up the sunglasses Johnny was wearing and twirled them around her finger. 

“You should take better care of your stuff!” She handed the sunglasses back to him as he stood there shocked. 

“How did you-“

“I’m not telling~” Rope cuts him off. She winks playfully and sticks out her tongue.

“Not bad, kid,” Johnny smirks. “Come with me.” Rope takes his hand and walks with him down the streets of Night City. Lights and cars were as far as the eye could see. Many people were chatting and talking, some had augmentations done on them. She wasn’t used to seeing these types of things. What world has she gotten herself into? She didn’t question him as she followed behind. Something about his handsome face drew her in. Maybe it was the lovely voice calling her “samurai” for some strange reason. Or maybe it was his muscles. Either way, she wanted to suck his dick.

The two of them walked into a small secluded building. No one was around. 

“You should be safe here, Rope Arknights.” 

“Safe? From what?” Rope cocked her head to the side confused.

“There’s a lot of bad people here, Rope. They don’t care about us and they’re more focused on money than humanity…” John took his glasses off and sighed.

“That doesn’t sound too different than where I’m from.” Rope replied. “They really don’t care about us. Especially infected people like me. See my adorable little purple soft rabbit ears?” She pointed up at her ears. “This is a thing I have now. People are racist to little bunny girls like me!” 

“That’s no good!” He said. Putting a hand on her shoulder. The two locked eyes and the world seemed to stop. Rope looked beautifully mischievous in the glow of the neon lights and The only sound they could hear were their hearts beating. Rope felt her cheeks get warm and John felt butterflies in his stomach. Would this be love? Or lust? Maybe they were connecting in a cyberpunk way? 

Rope had to break the silence.

“I… I wanna suck your dick Mister Johnny Silverhand!” She stammered. Johnny blushed as Rope took his free hand into hers, their fingered intertwining. 

“I…. I feel the same way!” He replied, the both of them holding each other's hands and smiling. It was like true love's first kiss except Rope was going to suck Johnny Silverhand’s cock. “But Rope, I’m worried, our love is forbidden in both of our worlds!”

“That’s ok!” She reassured, making a peace sign and sticking her tongue out. “No one will ever have to know!”

“Do you… have…. experience?” Johnny Silverfish asked. His cheeks were flushed pink and he covered his cheek with his delicate hand.

“Don’t worry~ I do this with Doctor all the time~” she replied. Before Johnny could ask she was already on her knees. 

She slowly unzipped his cyberpunk pants and pulled down his cyberpunk underwear. His cock sprung out like a cock springing out of boxers. Rope looked at the throbbing cock in front of her. She gave her iconic smug smile before licking the tip of his massive cock. After a few licks she gave his cock a kiss and finally began sliding her lips down to the base without trouble, her nose touching the tufts of curly pubic hair.

“Wowie~ your cock sure is huge~” she said with her mouth full of his erect sausage. He threw his head back as her tongue slowly rolled over the tip of his penis. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, softly grabbing his balls and gently squeezing them as they made a little clown honk noise. 

“Damn shawty okay!” Johnny cried out grabbing Rope by her ears and tugging on them. Rope moaned and sucked harder like a vacuum. John threw his back his head and moaned. Her lips and tongue felt amazing. She could feel his veining throbbing cock twitch in her mouth. He was getting close to cumming.

“Rope I… I think I’m gonna-!” Before he could finish he felt himself cum inside her mouth. Hot sticky cum slid down Rope’s throat. It tastes like Cyberpunk cum and nanomachines. It tastes good but not as good as KFC’s fried chicken that is seasoned with several different secret ingredients and is now available with a new family deal. Rope made sure not to waste a single drop of his delicious cum. 

Rope let go of Johnny’s cock with a loud pop and smiled. 

“Mm that was delicious mister Johnny Silverhand! That was amazing~!”

“Wow Rope Arknights! That really was amazing! Thank you so much for sucking my fat tree trunk of a cock! And draining me of all my cum!”

“No problem!” Rope said, giving another one of her iconic smiles. The two of them kissed and made out in the building. They lived happily ever after with 1928282 rabbit babies cause rope is a rabbit and that’s how they work. The End.


End file.
